


Day 127 - A tongue-in-cheek incident

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [127]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Sleepy!John, Stubble, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John woke slowly when the mattress next to him sunk in under the weight of another person.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 127 - A tongue-in-cheek incident

John woke slowly when the mattress next to him sunk in under the weight of another person. He marvelled at the fact that he now was able to wake slowly, not instantly with a racing heart and his flight instinct on high alert. It was one of the many gifts Sherlock had given him.

He had never slept in the same bed with Sarah after he almost broke her nose one night when she snuggled close to him. 

But he didn’t want to think about Sarah when he had Sherlock in his bed. Sherlock, who had waited patiently for John to get used to another body sleeping next to him. Sherlock, who had been on a case the last few nights and not in their bed. Sherlock, who was now kissing a wet trail down John’s spine. 

John moaned softly when the mouth reached his bum and a perky tongue tried to wiggle between his cheeks. Then he yelped.

“You know I hate stubble. You could’ve shaved.”

“I couldn’t wait any longer. I promise I will shave tomorrow morning and then apologise with clean-shaved kisses to every part of irritated skin. _Now_ I want to make you come with my tongue and then I want to sleep. Objections?”

John had none. In the end he didn’t even mind the stubble burn.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'razor/ shave'.


End file.
